Talerin and Ilseri
Talerin and Ilseri is the working name of a story as well as the names of the main characters. The story isn't developed enough to warrant multiple pages yet so all the characters and lot ideas will be contained here. Story and concepts Talerin and Ilseri's story started as a vague idea conceptualized while I was viewing Ballet West's performance of Swan Lake in 2010 or so. I don't remember my original ideas, but based on a few notes that I passed to a friend in class later, I had an idea for a villainess who was a shapeshifter, using her powers to trick a man into cheating on his beloved. The aesthetic of the story was developed when I watched a documentary about Russian architecture and encountered Orpheelin's artwork. I wanted a story that would feature a decadent environment and extravagantly beautiful characters. Later, I had a vague idea of a villain named Peacock, for lack of a better name. During this stage of the story, I thought that there would be several characters based on birds, instead of just the swan princess. It's still unclear whether this is the case, because the plot hasn't been touched for a long time. The current concept as it stands: -Talerin is a man who works as a servant to royalty who live in a palace with a huge swath of land and gardens. He was hired when he was a young boy as one of the many servants who tend the land. -When he was young, Talerin discovered a pond tucked away in a remote part of the gardens, where a single swan lived. As he didn't speak the language of the country, he was extremely lonely, so he took to spending as much time as he could spare in this shelter, befriending the swan. He brought food for her and made a small necklace for her. -The swan is actually a cursed woman named Ilseri. She is only able to return to her human form every new moon. -Ilseri quite liked this young boy but avoided him on new moons for fear of how he might react; however, shortly after Talerin's 19th birthday when he is considering leaving to try to learn a more profitable trade now that he speaks the language better, she decides to show herself to him. -Talerin is overjoyed to see that his lifelong friend is actually human. There isn't much past that because I don't have a core conflict developed yet. It's possible that the tsar living in the palace is the sorcerer who cursed Ilseri. There is another character who originates from this universe and has very little story outside of Fire the Canons. Nemo is the child of Talerin and Ilseri, possibly the protagonist of a sequel. Both of his parents dead, he led a traumatic young adult life after he was taken in by a brothel as the only way he could make money to survive. It's possible that he possesses some strange powers because of the residual magic of Ilseri's curse. Ilseri is an extremely motherly sort of person and would have hoped desperately for a child after her years in captivity. It's possible that she died in childbirth because her body was too fragile for it, but again, since I don't know the end of Talerin and Ilseri's story it's difficult to say. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters